A confusão de Ash
by Katy Waterflower
Summary: Ash se acorda depois de beber um pouco... o que acontece?
1. Chapter 1

Ando inspirada... já é meu terceiro fanfic AAML em menos de dois meses (são as benditas férias) então eu aproveito a inspiração e o tempo livre pra escrever né? Porque daqui a pouco tempo será o que eu menos terei... Bem, deixa isso pra lá, vamos a fic!

1ª Música: Ursinho de Dormir- Armandinho

Nessa história nossos amigos estão mais velhos:

Ash: 19 anos

Misty: 19 anos

Brock: 21 anos

May: 17 anos

Legenda:

(n/a) nota e/ou comentários da autora

((Pika)) falas do pikachu

... mudança de "ponto de vista"

_**.oOoOoO°OoOoOo.**_

_**((A confusão de Ash))**_

**1º Capítulo**

**O Campeão da Liga Dourada**

"_E hoje eu descobri o quanto eu te quero_

_Ursinho de dormir vem que eu te espero assim_

_Eu hei de conquistar teu coração durão demais _

_Que não quis pagar pra ver_

_Nem dá o braço a torcer..."_

Os primeiros raios de sol passam pela janela e batem nos olhos de Ash o acordando... Ele estava cansado, como se um trator tivesse passado por cima de seu corpo, sentia náuseas, nem ao menos lembrava onde estava, e uma enorme dor de cabeça o incomodava...

_-Ressaca-_

Quando foi se espreguiçar bateu seu braço em alguém, esta deu um gemido e virou seu rosto sem acordar... era ela, Misty! Estava com as costas nuas e dormia serenamente ao lado de Ash enrolada no edredom...

Ash (pensando): céus, o que houve?

Ele fechou os olhos e tentava se lembrar da noite anterior, mas a dor de cabeça atrapalhava um pouco. Ficou um tempo pensando quando suas memórias começaram a florescer...

**.oO FlashBack- Memórias de Ash Oo.**

Ash e seus amigos Pikachu, Brock, May e Max voltavam a Pallet depois da vitória de Ash na Liga Dourada (n/a inventei essa Liga), e todos os esperavam muito contentes na cidade.

Senhora Ketchum: Ash meu filho, que saudades, mamãe estava tão preocupada com você! (abraçando o garoto praticamente o sufocando!)

Ash: Ah mãe eu também tinha saudades suas...

Senhora: Pikachu, Brock, May e Max como estão vocês?

Todos: Bem senhora! (cumprimentando-a como os japoneses fazem)

Pikachu: Pika!

Professor Carvalho: Ash, parabéns pela sua conquista na Liga Dourada, apenas grande treinadores conseguem esse feito tão notável

Ash (encabulado): Obrigado Professor, bem aqui está o troféu, eu tinha prometido que se eu ganhasse essa Liga eu o daria pra o senhor!

Professor: Ah obrigado meu filho!(n/a ele num é pai do Ash não!)

Senhora Ketchum: Vocês devem estar cansados vamos lá pra casa, Mime está preparando um delicioso café com bolachas caseiras!

Ash: Que bom, estamos famintos né Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika, pika chaaaa? ((faminto como sempre hein Ash?))

Já na casa dos Ketchum...

May: Hum estão deliciosas!

Senhora: Obrigada!

Tracey: hey! Temos que comemorar a vitória de Ash!

Ash?

Senhora: É mesmo! Hehe

E aproveitando que Ash estava lá bem destraído comendo, Tracey e a Senhora Ketchum colocam uma venda (n/a não sei se o nome é venda, venta ou sei lá o quê...) nos olhos do treinador

Brock, Max May apenas riam e pikachu idem!

Ash: O que é isso, que estão fazendo comigo?

Senhora ketchum: Ah, meu bebê é apenas uma surpresa pro vencedor da Liga Dourada!

Ash: Pra onde vocês estão me levandoooo!

Ninguém respondeu as perguntas do rapaz, o colocaram dentro do carro e o levaram.(n/a parece um seqüestro...)

Cerca de 10 minutos depois eles pararam e tiraram Ash do carro e o levaram, ainda com os olhos tapados, pra dentro de um lugar.

Todos: SURPRESAAAAAAAAAA!

Ash tirou a venda dos olhos e viu uma grande festa pra ele, estava num salão que lhe era familiar... sim! Era o Ginásio de Cerulean! Havia muita gente, muitos treinadores que ele encontrou durante suas jornadas como Giselle, Duplica, Melody, Susie, Aj, Casey, Snap, Ritchie, Gary e até mesmo Jesse, James e Meowth, que não pertenciam mais a Equipe Rocket e haviam se tornado treinadores honestos, e muitos outros e claro, a anfitriã Misty!

Misty: Oi Ash (dando um beijinho no rosto dele), parabéns pelo campeonato! E então gostou da nossa surpresa?

Ash estava meio sem palavras, esta sim muito feliz com a festa, mas muito mais por ver Misty, há quatro anos que não se viam e ela estava muito mudada: mais alta, usava seus cabelos ruivos, que agora estavam abaixo dos ombros, soltos, usava uma blusa com uma estampa de Horseas e uma saia jeans azul, havia perdido aquele jeito de moleca e tinha se tornado uma bela mulher.

Ash: Muito legal mesmo!

Misty: Nossa Ash, quase nem te reconheci, como você cresceu!

Ash também estava bastante mudado, mais alto que Misty, havia também se tornado um homem muito bonito, seus cabelos negos antes maltratados agora estavam mais arrumados e cuidados, não usava mais aqueles bonés feios, estava de regata azul, que deixava aparecer seus braços musculosos (n/a ), e um bemudão cinza.

Misty: Vamos rapaz, a festa é pra você, anda, aproveita!

Misty vai lá pro salão onde os convidados dançavam, enquanto Ash era cumprimentado por todos os convidados

-_Parabéns Ash, uma bela conquista... etc..etc..etc...-_

Estavam todos curtindo a festança exceto Ash, que apenas tinha bebido um pouco (n/a nem tão pouco...)... Estava se sentindo um pouco deslocado... cansado... nem ele sabia... nem fome sentia... saiu de perto da agitação e foi em uma sacada do ginásio. Ficou um bom tempo lá pensando em suas conquistas em seus Pokémon, em tudo que passara desde quando saiu de sua cidade natal. Todo aquele ar festivo lhe trazia uma certa nostalgia...

Ash (pensando): Nossa, quanta coisa e quantas pessoas já passaram em minha vida...

**.oO Pausa no flashback Oo.**

Ash continuava tentando se lembrar de mais coisas... mas sua dor de cabeça não lhe ajudava, resolveu levantar-se e lavar o rosto, ver que horas eram, pra continuar a lembrar da noite anterior. Sentou-se em uma poltrona do quarto e continuou a recordar...

**.oO Continuação do flashBack Oo.**

Misty: Olá Ash, o que você faz aqui sozinho?

Ash: Oi... ah eu estava apenas pensando...

Misty: Não parece muito contente... por acaso não gostou da surpresa?

Ash: Não, não é isso, a festa está ótima! Foi você que a organizou?

Misty (um pouco vermelha): Ah foi sim, eu tinha plena certeza que você ganharia... e também era uma forma da gente se ver, pois se depender de ti... nunca mais nos veríamos!

Ash: ah, mas você sabe que as jornadas me tomam todo meu tempo, não tenho tempo pra fazer visitas...

Misty: eu sei... esse é o porquê da festa! Mas mudando de assunto, no que pensavas?

Ash: na vida... em tudo que passou no meu caminho pra ser um mestre pokémon...

Misty: ah... entendo...

Ash: Sabe Misty, senti sua falta durante esses anos...

Misty (envergonhada): verdade?

Ash (seu rosto corava-se um pouco): sim, é que você me acompanhou por tanto tempo...senti sua falta nessa última jornada!

Misty: mas você sempre dizia que eu era irritante e resmungona!

Ash: Você já ouviu falar em mentira?...

Nesse momento o treinador que estava encostado na varanda vira-se e fica frente-a-frente com a ruivinha que já estava completamente corada, chegou perto da garota e ficou olhando-a nos olhos, colocou suas grandes mãos nos frágeis braços da garota podia sentir sua respiração, chegou seu sedutor (n/a me apaixonei por esse Ash ¬¬) rosto perto do dela, encostou seu lábios no dela e se beijam...

_**.oOoOoO°OoOoOo.**_

_**Continua...**_

Bem esse foi o primeiro capítulo, tomara que tenham gostado e desculpa por não ter escrito meus outros dois fanfic assim bonitinho... é que eu ainda não sou muito acostumada e estou aprendendo... Mas esse eu prometo que ficará melhor!

Mandem reviews, e-mail seja lá o que for, é que gostaria de saber se está muito ruim e onde tenho que melhorar... Tentarei atualizá-la o mais breve possível! Beijos


	2. Chapter 2

Ah... tinha esquecido de dizer... Pokémon NÃO me pertence... apenas o personagem Todd

Olá de novo! Bem, o capítulo anterior resumiu-se praticamente aos Flashbacks de Ash tentando lembrar-se da noite anterior... nesse ainda tem um pouquinho, mas não tem lemon ou coisas a mais (bah é muito pra mim... agora que estou conseguindo descrever /- beijos ainda vai levar um tempo pra eu 'aprender' ok?)... porém a "realidade" os chama! Também acho que esse fanfic será bem musical... tô vendo um monte de musiquinhas bonitinhas e bem românticas pra colocar na história... agora chega de jogar conversa fora, vamos a fic!

1ª música- Ursinho de dormir- Armandinho

2ª música- Você vai lembrar de mim- Nenhum de nós

Legenda:

(n/a) nota e/ou comentários da autora

((Pika)) falas do pikachu

... mudança de "ponto de vista"

_**.oOoOoO°OoOoOo.**_

**2º capítulo**

**Despertando pra realidade...**

"_Eu vou te levar pro mar_

_nas pedras eu vou te amar_

_e ao ver o sol se pôr _

_eu vou te matar de amor_

_eu vou te levar pro céu_

_pra onde você quiser..."_

**.oO Ainda no FlashBack Oo.**

Os beijos se tornavam mais quentes, para alguns pode se pensar que estavam indo rápido demais, mas não, pelo contrário, esperavam por esse momento há anos, principalmente Misty que sempre foi apaixonada pelo treinador... Bem, os dois continuavam lá e os beijos e carícias iam esquentando e... até que... (n/a bem, se deduz o resto ' bah... acabei com a fic ¬¬')

**.oO Fim do Flashback Oo.**

Ash agora tinha noção do que acontecera, estava bêbado, sem controle de suas ações, e passara a noite com Misty abandonando a festa e a todos.

Misty finalmente estava acordando...

Misty: Oi Ash...

Ash: Oi...

Misty: Nossa, acho que dormi demais, que horas são?

Ash: Já passa das onze.

Misty: Nossa, e eu tenho que arrumar o ginásio e fazer almoço e... (ela pra de falar por um instante) Ash, algum problema?

Ash: Não, nenhum!

Misty levanta-se e se enrola no edredom, chega perto do rapaz e lhe dá um beijo.

Misty: eu vou descer. Espero-te pro almoço tá?

Ash: ok...

Misty desce muito contente, e todos notavam sua alegria

Senhora Ketchum: Bom dia Misty! Acordou tarde hoje!

Misty: É que preparar a festa me cansou um pouco... quer ajuda pro almoço?

Senhora: Ah, eu adoraria, e o Ash não acordou ainda?

Misty (vermelha como um tomate): O Ash? Ah eu não sei... como saberia?

May olha pra Brock e Tracey e eles dão uma risadinha...

Misty: Bem... eu vou preparar as saladas.

Ash (com uma cara não muito contente): Bom dia...

Senhora: Ah, bom dia amor!

Ash: Hum... acabou o café?

Senhora: Filho, já é quase meio dia... é melhor você esperar o almoço que já está quase pronto!

Misty (sorrindo pro rapaz): é, estamos preparando comidas deliciosas!

Ash nem olha pro rosto de Misty.

Todd (entrando na sala): Misty, podes vir aqui um minuto? (n/a Todd é um personagem que ajuda Misty no Gym)

Misty (tirando o avental): Ah, claro!

Quando ela sai da cozinha e olha Ash, que nem a olhava...

Misty (sussurrando no ouvido de Ash): O que há? Depois quero falar com você!

Ash: ok...

_-Momentos depois...-_

Misty: Ash, você está estranho... principalmente comigo...

Ash: Misty... é que... tudo que aconteceu... e...

Misty: Você se arrependeu?

Ash: Mais ou menos...

Misty (já ficando enfurecida): Como assim mais ou menos?

Ash: é que não deveria ter acontecido... eu não estava em meu juízo normal...

Misty: Que? Primeiro ficou dizendo que me amava, que sentia minha falta... e agora me diz que 'não estava em seu juízo perfeito', que tipo de brincadeira é essa?

Ash: você não está me entendendo!

Misty: Ah não? Você acabou de dizer esse monte de besteiras e sou eu que não entendo? Você brincou com meus sentimentos Ash Ketchum e isso não se faz!

Ash: mas Misty eu...

Misty não deixou o rapaz terminar, movida pela raiva deu um belo tapa no rosto do treinador!

Ash (esfregando seu rosto): Misty não é o que você está pensando... deixa eu te explicar!

Misty: Por favor né? É claro como o dia... Seu mal agradecido! Só não te mando pra fora daqui agora em consideração à sua mãe e aos seus amigos pois eu gosto muito deles, mas enquanto você continuar aqui eu não quero ver você, se tu me encontrar nem me dirija à palavra... quero esquecer que você um dia existiu! Misty deixa o local onde eles conversavam...

Ash: Misty... espera... por favor!

Misty sai correndo em direção ao seu quarto, chorando...

Misty(pensando): como pude me deixar levar... esse moleque imbecil estava brincando comigo, rindo de mim... como pude...

"_Tudo bem se não deu certo_

_eu achei que nós chegamos bem perto_

_mas agora com certeza eu enxergo_

_que no fim eu amei por nós dois"_

_**.oOoOoO°OoOoOo.**_

_**Continua...**_

Gente, primeiramente quero pedir desculpa pela demora pra atualizar esta fic... (tava sem grande inspiração e tb começou minha faculdade então não me sobra tempo pra nada...) Este capítulo ficou meio curtinho mas tudo bem...

E agora como se resolverá essa situação entre Ash e Misty? Será que ela o perdoará? Só lendo o próximo capítulo pra descobrir... E quanto às músicas são musicas de artistas do Sul do Brasil, que particularmente eu acho lindas .

Mandem Reviwes se possível e claro quero agradecer as que me foram enviadas D

Beijão a todos


	3. Chapter 3

**3º Capítulo**

**Decepção**

" _Da janela eu vejo a rua_

_onde ela caminha todo o dia_

_ela passa e sempre acha graça_

_quando me vê_

_mas ela passa tão depressa_

_que eu não tenho tempo e nem coragem _

_de abrir a boca e fazer a pergunta que eu ensaiei:_

_-Você ainda me ama?-_

_-Eu sei que no fundo, bem no fundinho, ainda me ama"_

Misty passa muito tempo em seu quarto chorando, achando, e com razão, que Ash a usou... de tanto chorar acabou adormecendo e sonhando... Porém fica braba consigo pois continua a sonhar com Ash... mesmo depois de tudo o que ele fizera com a garota.

Ash depois de ver Misty saindo correndo e chorando dirigiu-se para o jardim do Gym. Estava confuso, triste e aborrecido por ter falado aquelas besteiras, era claro que ele queria ficar com ela, para ele, era claro que não se arrependera da noite passada, para ele tornava-se claro que a amava...

Ash (pensando): Misty... te amo... não vou desistir assim de você!! Ò.Ó

Ash levanta-se rapidamente e correm em direção ao quarto da líder de ginásio...

Ash (batendo na porta): MISTY!!! Abra por favor!!! MISTY!!!!!!

Misty(gritando sem se levantar da cama): Sai daqui seu idiota, SAI!!!

Ash: Não, não sairei até resolver esse mal entendido com você!!

Misty(chorando): Mas eu não quero falar contigo, por favor Ash, saia e me deixe sozinha... por favor...

Ash: Tá bom Misty, te darei um tempo, mas eu ainda quero conversar com você, desfazer essa confusão e te dizer o que realmente sinto...

Os dias passam no continente de Kanto, Misty está mais recuperada da decepção e volta a levar sua rotina no Gym, aceitando desafios, tratando pokémon, fazendo alguns raros ballets, mas na verdade Ash nunca saia de seus pensamento...

O treinador de Pallet preparava-se para mais uma jornada. Mesmo como campeão da Liga Dourada e de outras tantas ainda não se considerava um mestre pokémon, na verdade até se considerava já que era bastante convencido, porém tinha certeza que não era o melhor e era esse seu objetivo.

Delia: Ash meu filho, mais uma perigosa jornada, não são suficientes as que você já trilhou?

Ash: Não mãe, onde existirem Pokémons desconhecidos e novos desafios eu devo ir...

Delia: Mas ninguém irá com você dessa vez...

Ash: Só queria que uma pessoa fosse comigo, mas já que ela não quer falar comigo, com essa minha jornada lhe darei mais tempo, e também ficarei sozinho.

Delia: Filhinho...

Ash: Mãe, não se preocupe, estarei bem

Pikachu: Pi!! Pikachu (( Deixa que eu cuido dele!!))

Prof: Boa sorte em sua jornada Ash

Tracey: isso mesmo Ash, qualquer coisa nos ligue!

Ash: Ok Tracey, obrigado professor... Bom pessoal, chegou a hora estou indo, tchau a todos e cuidem-se!

Delia(secando as lágrimas): Cuide-se você também meu filho!

Prof: Delia, ele ficará bem, como todas as outras vezes, não chore...

Delia: Eu sei, mas não posso evitar, ficarei com muitas saudades dele outra vez, mas se seu sonho é esse só me resta apoiá-lo!

Tracey: Sim.

Os três observam o treinador sob o pôr do sol indo para mais um desafio na Liga Shinnou

"_Não ter você não tem explicação_

_é cada olhar, pela escuridão_

_ficar afim, e não poder falar_

_querer o sim e não se acostumar_

_com a solidão, o medo de amar, _

_estranho vazio em seu olhar..."_

_**.oOoOoO°OoOoOo.**_

_**Continua...**_

Meu Deus, eu tinha me esquecido dessa fanfic!! Nhaá... mas nem tinha como hihihi a faculdade me mata!! Como faz muito tempo que não pensava nela e como muita coisa acontece acho que o seu desenrolar será completamente diferente do que eu imaginava... Ainda não ando com a melhor inspiração pra escrever mas pelo menos posso atualizá-la... Não pretendo demorar quase um ano de novo pra fazer isso ' Desculpa XD

Mandem Reviwes se possível, eu iria agradecer, sugestões e críticas são sempre bem vindas (apesar de ninguém gostar de ser criticado né? Mas calma que eu não vou matar ninguém e farei o melhor possível para melhorar D)

Beijos a todos, e claro... FELIZ NATAL e FELIZ 2007!! Ops... acho q eu posso usar isso risada maligna


End file.
